Burning Midnight
by lostinthe-tardis28
Summary: Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Becca fight monsters on a regular basis but when feelings start to come interfere with their work, God knows what will happen!


"We have to kill it." Dean said talking to the group.

"Not alone your not." Becca said firmly. She was stubborn as hell and she couldn't let Dean get hurt.

"No Becs you can't. I won't be able to live with myself if you got hurt." Dean said softly. Becca smiled weakly at him and he smiled back. Sam and Castiel just looked at each other and shook their heads. How they haven't hooked-up yet nobody knew.

"So Dean you go now and kick their asses, we will be behind you for back-up." Sam said. Dean nodded and smiled weakly at them on the way out the door with his stuff and walked on foot to the nest. It was full of demons that loved a good blood spill.

"HEY SONS OF A BITCH! COME AND GET ME!" Dean said announcing his presences outside the house so Becca, Sam, and Cas could still see him a block away.

"Dean. . ." one of them mumbled coming out of the house and facing him.

"Hi bitch." Dean said sarcastically.

"Your going to regret coming here." she hissed at him. Dean just smirked.

"Yeah but there is one little kink in your plan." he said pulling out the colt and the demon flinched back at the sight of it.

"Where did you get that?" she hissed.

"Your Mom." Dean said chuckling.

"Screw you!" she hissed and lunged at Dean knocking the gun away from him.

"What no back-up?" Dean said punching her in the face and standing up and grabbing the gun. Another demon had come up and grabbed the gun away from him, threw it to the ground and held him back so the girl demon could get up and get him.

Becca, Sam, and Castiel were walking down the block and when they saw the scene Becca's heart immediately skipped a beat and she started to lunge forward but Sam held her back.

"SAM LET GO OF ME!" Becca screamed at him.

"Becca! CALM DOWN! Dean will be fine!" Sam said struggling to keep a hold of her as she struggled to get free.

"Should I put her to sleep?" Cas tried to whisper into Sam's ear.

"NO! If you lay one finger on me angel boy your gonna regret it." Becca snarled at Cas. She wasn't in the mood for this she had to get out.

"Becca! He will be fine-" Sam started to say but they heard a gun shot go off and everyone stopped moving.

Dean had managed to get up and shoot the guy demon but that girl had got a knife and stabbed him in the leg, then got another gun from her belt and shot him in the shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" Dean screamed out in pain. Becca heard him scream, kicked Sam in the groin, grabbed a knife and before Cas could even think about stopping her she took off running.

"DEAN!" Becca screamed the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Dean looked up to see Becca running and so did the demon.

"Becca. . .don't come any closer. . .she'll kill you. . ." Dean said panting. Becca fought back the tears and faced the black-eyed bitch.

"Oh so you're the Becca everyone has been talking about?" the demon questioned her.

"Maybe." Becca said readying her knife.

"Let's see your real name is Rebecca Ann Stuart, your in love with Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is hopelessly in love with you and Castiel your angel friend a little unsure of you. How'd I do?" the demon said to her.

"Don't listen to her Becca!" Dean said from the ground.

"Shut up!" the demon said kicking him. Becca had, had it she ran over and took a swing at her, she missed and the demon tackled her to the ground knocking the knife out of Becca's reach. They demon punched her in the face but Becca struggled, turned onto her side, grabbed the knife and stabbed the demon in the heart. She fell to the ground dead and Becca stood up.

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA TAKE A CRACK AT ME? COME ON DOWN YOU ASSHOLES!" Becca screamed. When she got no response she bent down to Dean's level and helped prop him up.

"How you holding up?" Becca asked him gently.

"Fine, let's just get the hell out of here." Dean said. But before she could help him up a demon was ready to knock her head off. But there was a knife going through his throat a second later.

"SAM!" Dean groaned. "Get her out of here! Cas and I can take them on. . ." he said faintly then he passed out.

"DEAN!" Everyone said in unison and Becca was the first one to get down to him.

"DEAN! Wake up please wake up!" she said trying to get him to open his eyes. "Dean. . ." Becca said he tears flowing down her face. Sam and Cas just looked at them in awe. Becca checked for a pulse and she felt just a slight one. "Sam! Cas! He still has a pulse what can we do?" she shrieked.

"Take him back to the motel and hope for the best." Sam said softly.

"I have to wait another 72 hours before I get my powers back so sadly I have to agree with Sam." Cas said sighing deeply. Becca's hopes faded and she just turned back to look at Dean.

"We'll go check the nest can you get him back to the motel?" Sam asked her, Becca nodded and somehow managed to put one of his droopy arms around her shoulder and she dragged/walked with him back to the motel. She told the manager he was just drunk as she tried to cover the bullet and stab wounds. She propped him up on some pillows and she got rid of his shirt so she could get the bullet out of his shoulder.

"My baby. . ." Becca mumbled wiping her tears and washing her hands before getting to work. By the time Sam and Cas had gotten back his shoulder was fixed and so was his leg that she patched up with some gauze and other medical things they had in their bag.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked opening the door and locking it behind them.

"Ok I guess, he's still breathing and I got the bullet out and wound patched up." Becca said trying to be optimistic.

"Good." Sam said setting his stuff down and sitting next to Becca on the bed. "He'll wake up, I know he will." he added smiling at her. Becca smiled back and Cas just stood there, staring at them concerned.

"Is everything alright Cas?" Becca asked him.

"No it's nothing, its just that maybe he won't wake up." Cas said bluntly. Becca felt the tears coming on again and Sam glared at him to shut up. "Oh sorry right I have to lie. . ." he said looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry for kicking you Sam." Becca said.

"It's ok." Sam said smiling comforting at her. "Also thanks for saving Dean." he added as Becca smiled back.

"Thank me when he wakes up." Becca said getting up off the bed and getting a new shirt, one that wasn't blood stained.

A few days has passed and still Dean hadn't woken up, he just laid there perfectly still, breathing slowly. Sam had gone out to get some lunch and it was just Cas, Becca, and Dean.

"Hey Cas?" Becca asked him.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Do you not like me or something?" Becca asked him curiously.

"Why would you say that?" Cas asked her worriedly.

"Because whenever I talk you look at me uneasy." Becca said concerned. Cas looked down at the floor.

"I'm just trying to get used to a girl around." Cas said chuckling.

"Oh ok." Becca said still not buying it but whatever, she'd deal with him later. They saw Dean stir and Becca immediately went over to his side.

"Go get Sam!" Becca said to Cas, he nodded and ran out the door. "Dean?" Becca asked him softly.

"Becca?" Dean asked quietly his eyes fluttering open and looking at her. Becca smiled and started to cry tears of joy.

"Yes, Dean it's me! I'm so glad your ok! I was so worried!" she said hugging him gently trying not to bump his wounds too much.

"Me, too." Dean said smiling at her and pecking her on the lips. Becca looked at him in shock and he just sat their speechless.


End file.
